playstationvitafandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate
|image = |developer = Omega Force |publisher = Koei |designer = |engine = |released = September 26, 2013 (JP) September 2, 2014 (North America) September 5, 2014 (Europe) |genre = Hack and Slash |distribution = Digital download |modes = Single Player |FS = 3359 |ratings = |platforms = Playstation Vita PlayStation 3 PlayStation 4 |media = |requirements = |input = }}Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate, originally released as Musou Orochi 2 in Japan, is a hack and slash video game developed by Tecmo Koei and Omega Force for the PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4. It was released in Japan on September 26, 2013. It was released in North America and Europe on September 2, 2014 and September 5, 2014, respectively. Plot When the world is facing extermination from the dreaded Hydra, a mysterious girl named Kaguya suddenly appears, claiming to have the ability to travel through time. Using this power a group of heroes travels through time, saving their comrades and amassing enough power to finally take on the Hydra. New Additions Promotion A character can be promoted when they reach level one hundred. A character may be promoted nine times. New benefits are bestowed onto the character when they are promoted; a new personal skill and more a handful more item slots are given to them. Once promoted, a character obtains upgrade stones when they level up at a rate of one per level (99 stones at level one hundred). These stones can be used to permanently increase a statistic at a rate of two points per one stone. As such, promotions can be used to dramatically strengthen a character. Characters In addition to the characters available in the original Warriors Orochi 3, a handful of new characters have been added to this addition. They are as follows: *Kyubi - An evil demon that possesses the appearance of a human, but the ears and tail of a fox. She uses the nine tails that emerge from her hips like a weapon and is also capable of using them to create impostors of people in order to deceive her enemies. *Hundun *Xu Shu *Yinglong *Nezha *Tamano - A bewitching mystic that appeared following the defeat of the Hydra. *Kasumi *Sterkenburg *Sophita Gauntlet Mode "Each stage is made up of multiple battlefields that you must explore in order to find the hidden escape point while defeating enemies and gathering items along the way. Using the escape point, you can proceed to the next battlefield, and once all of the battlefields have been cleared, you will have completed that stage. One by one, the stages are cleared until you can reach the powerful enemy that awaits you in the world's depths."http://warriorsorochi.co.uk/3/ultimate/mode-unlimited1.html Duel Mode "This mode features 3 vs. 3 team battles that include a card battle element as well for additional strategy. You begin by selecting four strategy cards from officers that you have made allies with in Story Mode, and then face the opposing team using each officer's attacks as well as the special bonuses enabled by the cards. In addition to the regular two player mode, you can also play against the computer or online as well."http://warriorsorochi.co.uk/3/ultimate/mode-duel.html References Category:Games Category:Hack and Slash